


Звук моего сердца

by M_Vish



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Elio crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish
Summary: Оливер не сел на тот поезд и не уехал. Это оказалось лишь дурным сном.





	Звук моего сердца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sound of My Heartbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932442) by [TeaHouseMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHouseMoon/pseuds/TeaHouseMoon). 



Элио услышал, как его откуда-то издалека звали по имени. Странно. Он попытался открыть глаза, но так и не смог — это оказалось слишком утомительно и сложно.

Он чувствовал, что плачет, ощущал, как плечи содрогаются от рыданий.

— Элио? — снова прозвучал голос, очень похожий на голос Оливера.

Оливер?

Если это был Оливер, Элио необходимо было проснуться. Сейчас же.

— Элио?

Теплая рука огладила скулу и спустилась к горлу. Элио сглотнул. Во рту пересохло.

— Оливер?

— Элио, это я. Проснулся? Ты плакал.

Оливер? Оливер был тут. Элио пришлось моргнуть дважды, трижды, чтобы рассеять туман в голове и перед глазами.

Он потер лицо ладонями, торопливо стирая слезы. Его грудь все еще сдавливало, но он поднял взгляд на Оливера — тот всматривался в его лицо и выглядел проснувшимся и обеспокоенным.

— Прости. Мне приснился сон.

Едва он подумал об этом, как глаза вновь наполнились слезами. Господи, как же нелепо он  
себя чувствовал.

— Эй, — Оливер осторожно взял его за подбородок. — Элио. Расскажешь мне?

— Я… — начал было Элио, но голос его подвел. Он попытался вновь. — Мне снилось, что ты уезжаешь. Тот самый день, когда ты уезжаешь… и… и бросаешь меня. Садишься на поезд и оставляешь меня одного.

Еще одна крупная слеза скатилась по щеке — горячая, обжигающая, — и Элио закрыл глаза рукой.

Стыдно. Он не знал, что с ним происходит, почему он был так расстроен. Это ведь был просто сон.

— Эй, — голос Оливера превратился в шепот, а прозрачные голубые глаза были полны волнения и боли.

Он смотрел прямо в глаза Элио, который заставил себя взглянуть в ответ.

— Элио, я здесь. Это был просто сон.

Элио моргнул.

— Но ты уехал, и все закончилось, — проговорил он.

Он даже не понимал, что именно закончилось.

Он не мог четко описать того, что у них было, пока не мог. Но он знал, что Оливер — самое важное в его жизни прямо сейчас.

Это стало причиной его слез — одна лишь мысль о том, что Оливер ушел, приводила его в отчаяние.

— Я не уезжаю, — мягко сказал Оливер, большим пальцем проходясь по его нижней губе. — И не оставлю тебя.

— Это… просто это было так реально, — произнес Элио, давя очередной всхлип. — Прости. Я думал, что больше никогда тебя не увижу. Прости.

— Все в порядке. — Оливер нежно пригладил вихры у него на голове. — Все нормально. Это был просто сон. Только сон.

Он поцеловал Элио в губы, и они оба впитали вкус его слез. Элио благодарно ответил, мелкие рыдания все еще сотрясали его, когда он прижимался к Оливеру.

Его запах и тепло оплели обнаженное тело, окутали и успокоили Элио.

— Я здесь, малыш. Я не уйду.

— Но ты уедешь, — ему необходимо было это сказать. — Ты должен.

— Я не брошу тебя, — голос Оливера звучал твердо, отчего Элио уткнулся ему в шею, чтобы почувствовать его еще сильнее, глубже. Чтобы спрятаться от мира, слышать и видеть Оливера, только Оливера. — Я вернусь, только разберусь в себе. Вернусь и заберу тебя с собой.

Элио сделал глубокий вдох.

Он верил Оливеру.

— Тш-ш-ш-ш, успокойся. Это был только сон. Я здесь, с тобой.

Слова Оливера звучали отовсюду, заставляя сердце Элио сбиваться с ритма.

Он кивнул Оливеру в плечо и еще раз, когда тот снова заговорил:

— Давай спать.

Глубоко втянув воздух, Элио позволил ему уложить себя и обнял; любовь связала клятвой звуки ночи и их сердцебиения.


End file.
